Kimmy
in: Marksman ,Mage ,Damage ,Poke ,Heroes *Abilities Chemist's Instinct Passive Chemist's Instinct Kimmy is obsessed with her chemical creations. As a result, she can move and aim at other directions when using her spray gun but is often less accurate. All her Attack Speed bonus will be converted in to Movement Speed bonus. Energy Transformation Cooldown:0.0 Energy Transformation Kimmy mixes substances in her Coalescer and shoots out chemical balls that deals 25 /28 / 31 / 34 / 47 / 40 (+40% Total Physical Attack)(+45% Total Magic Power) points of Magic Damage. If Kimmy fails to hit a target, the chemical balls explode after traveling for a certain distance, dealing 15 / 18 / 21 / 24 / 27 / 30 (+40% Total Physical Attack)(+45% Total Magic Power) points of Magic Damage to nearby enemies. This skill only gains 40% Spell Vamp. Chemical Refinement Cooldown:14.0 / 13.4 / 12.8 / 12.2 / 11.6 / 11.0 Chemical Refinement Kimmy creates a new kind of chemical mixture. She then shoots out the chemical spray while the recoil push her backward. The spray then stay on the ground and damaging enemies that walk on the area for 14 / 16 / 18 / 20 / 22 / 24 (+30% Total Physical Attack)(+40% Total Magic Power) points of Magic Damage every 0.5 second and become slowed by up to 60%. If this skill hit a target, Kimmy will restore 40 points of energy. Maximum Charge Cooldown:20.0 / 18.0 / 16.0 Maximum Charge Kimmy channels powerful fire magic into her rifle to maximize its output pressure, creating luminous chemical attacks. Kimmy's luminescent attack travel a certain distance, dealing 238 / 356 / 475 (+180% Total Physical Attack)(+210% Total Magic Power) points of Magic Damage to enemies hit and 198 / 297 / 396 (+150% Total Physical Attack)(+170% Total Magic Power) points of Magic Damage to enemies nearby. If this skill hit a target, Kimmy will restore 30 points of energy. Hero Specialty: She moves while she shoots. She can also adjust the direction she’s aiming at. *Background Kimmy grew up in a military family. She was encouraged by her father, a renowned general of the Moniyan Empire, to be straightforward, self-disciplined and obedient. As a result, Kimmy developed a tomboy-ish character which everyone could see, be it in the way she dressed or in the way she spoke. Since childhood, Kimmy possessed a natural talent for research and innovation. Kimmy was always keen on analyzing and reforming chemical energies. However, her father felt differently about his daughter's passions. He wanted her daughter to completely stay away from wars and everything related to the military, and to lead a life like a normal person. Like all the teenagers, she rebelled against her father. In her opinion, except for the mechanical technology from the Eruditio and the mystifying magic power of the Magic Academy, a fusion of biotic and chemical energy could be the solution to many problems in the Land of Dawn. Over time, Kimmy's interests drove a wedge between her and her father. Beyond the minor quarrels between Kimmy andher father, Kimmy has achieved many greatthings. She invented the Coalescer. *Quotes :Under Construction *Gear :Under Construction *History :Under Construction *Trivia :Under Construction Category:Marksman Category:Mage Category:Damage Category:Poke Category:Heroes